disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's Surprise Party
Mickey's Surprise Party is a short that debuted in 1939 at the New York World's Fair as a promotional short for Nabisco. Since then, it has often been edited to suit the snack products in question. It is also notably the first cartoon to feature Mickey and Minnie's 1939 redesigns. Synopsis Minnie bakes cookies to impress Mickey. Just as she leaves, however, her dog, Fifi, accidentally knocks popcorn into her batter while chasing a fly. Minnie, none the wiser, puts the batter in the oven. Minnie then prepares for the visit, as does Fifi. Mickey and Pluto then arrive. Minnie accepts Mickey's flowers, but Fifi rejects Pluto's bone for some reason. Mickey smells something burning, Minnie suddenly realizes that she has baked the cookies too long, burning them. She rushes into the kitchen and she takes them out, but suddenly the popcorn starts popping, but not before Pluto accidentally swallows one, leading to him having an exploding cookie stuck in his belly while Mickey fights the burnt cookies with a water sprayer. Minnie is very upset by her failure and breaks down and cries on the couch, saying that she wanted to bake cookies just like Mickey's mom. Mickey tries to comfort her, saying "My mother used to burn them all the time!" She starts crying even more, however, which leads to Fifi howling because she sees Minnie upset. When he sees Fifi upset, Pluto howls too. Mickey suddenly has an idea and leaves with Pluto. Minnie looks up and notices Mickey and Pluto have left. She thinks they have left her and she cries even more. When they come back, they surprise Minnie with a variety of Nabisco products, including: Ritz Crackers, Oreos, Lorna Doone, Barnum's Animal Crackers, Social Tea Biscuits, Fig Newtons (Mickey's and Minnie's favorite), and Milk Bones (which Fifi accepts and kisses Pluto). The film ends with Minnie kissing Mickey all over his face. The cartoon fades to "The End", which fades to the Nabisco logo. Characters *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Walt Disney) *Minnie Mouse (voiced by Marcellite Garner) *Pluto (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Fifi Home video releases VHS * The Spirit of Mickey ''(edited) * ''Minnie's Greatest Hits DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color Trivia *When this short was released on the 1998 VHS of The Spirit of Mickey, the Nabisco snacks were edited to be generic-appearing snack foods via digital editing to remove the Nabisco references from the snacks' packaging in the original footage, and the audio when Mickey arrives with the snacks has been overdubbed by Russi Taylor. This was possibly done to avoid any potential lawsuits from Nabisco and its then-parent company Kraft Foods for copyright infringement. *This cartoon didn't have Mickey's opening card. *Walt Disney hated the idea of public commercials for some reason and swore he would not do one until then. *This is one of three Mickey Mouse cartoons (the other two being Minnie's Yoo Hoo and The Mad Doctor), and one of only a few Disney cartoons, in general, to be in the public domain and is freely distributed across online video websites such as YouTube. It is also the only color Mickey Mouse cartoon in the public domain, the other two are in black-and-white. *The cartoon was shown at the 1939 New York World's Fair. *This is notable for being the first Disney commercial sponsoring a company. *Clarence Nash is the voice of Pluto in this short, not Pinto Colvig. Gallery 024A-001pretitle.jpg Minnie_holds_her_skirt.jpg|Minnie straightening her dress. Nabisco treats.jpg Pluto&fifi.jpg 024A-013lick.jpg 024A-009howl.jpg 024A-008breakdown.jpg 024A-007suckh2o.jpg 024A-006badsmell.jpg 024A-005bunny.jpg 024A-004ring.jpg 024A-003suckit.jpg Nabisco treats (edited vs uncut).png|A comparison image showing the original unedited version (left) as well as the edited version as seen on The Spirit of Mickey (right) 024A-010spread.jpg 024A-011spread2.jpg 024A-012biscuits.jpg tumblr_m852n80wyw1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr nir7vxlhhl1r3jmn6o1 1280.png tve79494-19390218-1006.jpg tumblr_m852x8KzBZ1r3jmn6o1_1280.png large6.png tumblr_m854nzwN6i1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Suprise_Party_2.jpg tumblr_m8557rYKBM1r3jmn6o1_1280.png|Mickey offering Minnie Fig Newtons. tumblr_m8559mxl141r3jmn6o1_500.png 024A-014end.jpg|Ending logo with the National Biscuit symbol in the background. Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:1939 shorts Category:Promotional shorts Category:Public domain cartoons